


The Cockroach

by Fum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Just some cuteness, M/M, Nothing much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fum/pseuds/Fum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hears a noise from his neighbor's apartment one night. He gets up to check what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cockroach

Levi had been up for over four hours, past the time he should’ve gone to sleep at, had he been like any other normal person. After four hours of tossing and turning in his bed and squirming he managed to stay still, and felt the sleep tugging at his eyelids. Just as he was about to be immersed into the sweet, long-awaited dreamland, the loud heart-wrenching shriek echoed through the whole apartment complex. Levi sat up in his bed abruptly, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. He listened closely for any other sound of disturbance, but after a few minutes of silence he decided that it was just a side-effect of his over-active, exhausted imagination. As he laid his head onto the pillow, closing his eyes, trying to summon the sleep again, it repeated. This time the screech was more high-pitched, and it was unmistakably coming from the apartment next-door. 

Levi tossed the covers off the bed, and sat up grumbling while cursing anyone who decided that committing murder at such an ungodly hour was a good idea. He threw on his black sleep robe, and the fluffy slippers, and headed for the door of his apartment. He threw the door open, and closed it carefully once he was in the hallway. The door of his next-door neighbor didn’t seem to be damaged in any way. Maybe they decided to break in through the window? , he thought. He knocked carefully once. Then twice. After hearing no answer he started contemplating breaking down the door, but first he decided to pull the handle. The door opened easily, and Levi entered the apartment. So they did break in through the door after all, he mused. He looked around the living room, and seeing the state it was in, he grimaced. The clothes were strewn everywhere, and there were stains in the carpet he didn’t even want to think about. Not to mention, it smelled like instant noodles and dirty laundry. 

Levi was about to call out to the owner, but thought better of it. If the culprit’s still here I’d rather not have him sneaking up on me, he thought. He carefully went across the room only lit by the moonlight coming through the window. To his right he noticed the kitchen separated from the living room with the kitchen island. The bowls and dishes were piling up in the sink and he cringed, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He went straight to the door that was slightly ajar. He tried to look inside through the gap between the door and the wall, but couldn’t make out anything in the dark. That’s when he heard some shuffling from the room. He boldly threw the door open looking around the room only to find it empty. The bed was unmade, the covers tossed to the floor, the nightstand overturned along with the lamp on it. Huh? Either they got rid of the body at inhumanly speed, or what I thought was a murder, was actually a kidnapping, he thought. He was deep in his thoughts, when he heard the small, almost inaudible whine from somewhere above him. He looked up only to see a pair of wide bright-green eyes flashing back at him. He yelled in horror, and fell back landing on his rear.

“Are you okay?” the green-eyed creature whispered softly from above him. He huffed and stood up, dusting himself.

“Yeah… I think so”, he mumbled. Then he looked up, bracing himself for whatever weird-ass green-eyed demon was up there. He saw those same widened green eyes regarding him with concern and slight apprehension. Only now did he notice that those eyes were actually attached to a human being, a young boy that couldn’t be older than 20. That’s when it struck him that this mysterious stranger was placed on the top of what seemed to be his wardrobe, curled into himself.

“Do you climb up there often?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh… Not really?” replied the boy sheepishly.

“Mind explaining why you are on top of the wardrobe?” Levi asked getting annoyed, “I’m also curious as to why you were screaming bloody-murder at 4 fucking AM.”

The boy didn’t answer verbally, he just pointed at the spot on the floor beside his bed with an utterly terrified expression on his face. Levi followed the course of the boy’s pointing finger, his eyes landing on the cockroach, perched up right next to the covers that were piled up on the floor. Levi’s expression morphed into something between disbelief and frustration.

“Please don’t say that you were screaming like a 13 year-old girl at four in the morning because of a fucking cockroach” Levi groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

The boy was looking at him with bright, teary eyes, almost pleading. Levi sighed. He couldn’t help, but think that the kid was beautiful and adorable with his big green eyes and messy brown hair, and he really didn’t want to upset him.

“Oi, fuck, damn it. Don’t cry kid. I’ll take care of this fucker” he said taking off one of his slippers. He approached the helpless insect on the floor cautiously, the brunet’s eyes following his every movement carefully. He crouched slowly and soundlessly, once he was close enough. Then in one quick, swift movement he threw the slipper at the creature, the crunching sound reverberating in the room, and the yellow liquid oozing out of the dead insect. He grimaced at the sight bellow him, but heard the relieved sigh from above.  
Levi didn’t linger on the spot. He quickly stood up, and headed for the door connected to the bedroom, assuming it was the bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the light inside the room, confirming his assumption. He returned with the neatly folded toilet paper in his hand he gathered up the remnants of the lifeless cockroach, and took them back to the bathroom flushing them down the toilet.

When he returned to the bedroom, he finally looked back up at the other occupant of the room looking down at him with awe and adoration in his eyes. 

“So are you going to stay up there for the night, or are you planning to come down?” he asked while putting his slipper back on.

“Um…Actually… I can’t really get back down, you see? I’m stuck” the boy said smiling sheepishly.

Levi sighed once again, running his hand through his hair. “Damn, brat” he started, approaching the wardrobe, “you sure are a pain in the ass.”

“Hey! I’m not a brat!” chimed the occupant of the wardrobe’s surface, his eyebrows furrowing adorably.

“Yeah, whatever. Come on, grab my hands, and sit up. Try to slide down slowly.” He said stretching his hands out to the boy, so that he could grab onto them.

The brunet did as he was told, moving tediously slowly, and trembling a little bit. His bright eyes focused on their intertwined hands. Once he was low enough, Levi reached up with one of his hands, and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him down, and away from the wardrobe. The brunet wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s neck.  
Once they were both standing the boy looked down at Levi with his bright wondering eyes, and smiled softly. Levi stared back at those beautiful, stunning emeralds, feeling his heart melting a little. Although he’d never admit it. He only now noticed his proximity with the boy, how tightly they were holding onto each other. He felt his heart hammering in his chest yet again, and he started to worry that he would develop some kind of heart problems real soon, if this kept happening.

“You’re shorter than you seemed from above there” said the boy earnestly.

“You little shit!” Levi said infuriated, pushing at the boy’s chest, successfully unraveling himself from the other’s embrace. Suddenly missing the warmth the green-eyed beauty was emitting. 

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t think it would be such a sensitive topic for you.” Said the boy flailing his arms around, and looking flustered, eyebrows scrunched.

“Whatever” Levi huffed, looking at the floor. They stood in silence for a few moments neither of them daring to glance towards the other.

“I’m Eren!” there was a hand suddenly shoved into Levi’s face. Levi looked at the boy worriedly, taking a step back, and contemplating for a little while, before giving in and shaking his hand.

“Levi” he mumbled. The brat beamed at him, and Levi’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“So, anyway, how did you appear here so suddenly? Are you some kind of superhero saving innocent people from evil insects?” the boy’s face turned serious again.

“What the… The insects aren’t… The superheroes… Ah, never mind.” Levi gave up trying to explain how much sense his neighbor’s sentence didn’t make and groaned. “Anyways, no, I’m not a superhero. I’m your next-door neighbor, shithead.”

“Huh?” the boy tilted his head to the side endearingly, “How come I haven’t seen you before?”

“Well, that’s probably because I have a nine-to-ten job, and on my day-offs I’d gut whoever tries force me to get out of my apartment” He said his face serious, and emotionless as ever.

Eren’s face scrunched up in horror, looking at the man in front of him as if he was seeing the most disturbing thing in the world.

“What the fuck. Where do you work anyway?” He asked.

“Business.” 

“What kind of business?” Eren asked his brows furrowing.

“Never mind that, it’s not important. I’m guessing you’re the college student, based on the state of your apartment.” Levi stated.

“Yes, actually, I’m majoring in Graphic Designs. I’m a third-year.” He said proudly.

Levi just hummed, his eyes traveling up the figure in front of him.

“Well, I have to go now, so if you’ll excuse me.” He was about to turn around and leave, but Eren stopped him.

“Wait! I haven’t thanked you properly.” Eren said.

The boy threw his arms around Levi’s shorter frame and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him and engulfing the shorter one with his comfortable warmth. Levi’s mind was trying really hard to process what was going on. Heat rushed up to his face, and he should definitely get his heart checked. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller one’s waist.

“Thank you.” Eren whispered nuzzling raven’s head with his face softly.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Both of them feeling too comfortable in the embrace to let go. Finally, Eren sighed deeply, or did he breathe in Levi’s scent? The older man couldn’t tell. He let go of the shorter man, and looked at him once again smiling adoringly. 

“You must be sleepy. I’m sorry I disturbed you.” Truthfully, Levi wasn’t feeling sleepy at all anymore, and he really didn’t mind being disturbed, but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome, so he let go of the brunet, and nodded.

Both of them headed to the door of the apartment wordlessly and once there, Levi looked at Eren expectantly.

“Eren?”

“Yes, Levi?”

“You shouldn’t leave your apartment door open while you sleep, you know?” He said.

The brunet smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I know. I just keep forgetting to lock it.”

“Moron.” Levi muttered rolling his eyes. Eren then took a deep breath, and turned towards him, fully facing him.

“Um… I know you must be busy… I mean your job and all…” Eren started fiddling with his fingers, his face serious “And you probably don’t have much free time on your schedule… ‘Cause of your business, and stuff… Probably… I mean meetings, and clients, and you know… And you don’t seem to like going out… And you-“

“Stop ranting and get to the point, brat.” Levi deadpanned.

“Yeah. Um. I just wanted to ask. Maybe, if you’d like, possibly, kind of, we could go out?”

Levi chuckled. “It would be my honor, kid.” 

Eren obviously blushed at that, his eyes widening. He smiled widely and ran back to his room, rummaging in there for some time. Levi stood there at the entrance staring at the door to Eren’s room. The boy returned with a piece of paper in his hand shoving it at Levi. Raven looked down at the paper seeing the numbers scribbled on it.

“Give me a call when you’re not busy, and we can decide when we could go out, and to where.” Eren explained.

Levi nodded, feeling jittery as he shoved the paper into the pocket of his robe. He then exited the apartment and turned back to look at Eren who was now leaning onto the frame of the door.

“See you later, Levi. And thanks again for taking care of that cockroach.” He said awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, no problem. I don’t mind taking care of your cockroaches.” He said with a smirk, and winked. The brunet turned completely red at his words, and started fidgeting on the spot self-consciously. Levi strutted off with a smirk on his face, towards his own apartment, without any more words exchanged. He entered the apartment feeling smug, and planning a check-up appointment with his doctor in the following week.


End file.
